


Farmhands - The Sequel

by Udunie



Series: Farmhands [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Fisting, Horses, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sloppy Seconds, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeb noticed when things changed. It wasn’t anything over the top, just enough to get him interested. It was Cal of course.</p><p>He knew that Ron and Gus had no idea that anything was different, but maybe they just weren’t quite as… obsessed as he was.</p><p>At first, he got suspicious because the boy grew quiet around him, never looking into his eye but watching when he thought Jeb wasn’t paying attention. It set the alarm-bells off in his head, but he quickly realized what was happening, and when he did he felt almost giddy.</p><p>Poor, sweet little Cal had a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmhands - The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the lovely anonymous friend of mine for wanting another part of this! <3
> 
> And also thank you to Emma for the fast beta work!

 

Jeb noticed when things changed. It wasn’t anything over the top, just enough to get him interested. It was Cal of course.

He knew that Ron and Gus had no idea that anything was different, but maybe they just weren’t quite as… obsessed as he was.

At first, he got suspicious because the boy grew quiet around him, never looking into his eye but watching when he thought Jeb wasn’t paying attention. It set the alarm-bells off in his head, but he quickly realized what was happening, and when he did he felt almost giddy.

Poor, sweet little Cal had a crush on him.

It was too good to be true, but Jeb hadn’t been born yesterday.The boy stopped talking to him, but was always around, even when he should have been out somewhere else. When his father sent him to hand out drinks, he always gave Jeb the coldest one, eyes locked to the way he swallowed even though he tried to hide it.

He was one lucky, lucky man.

He didn’t tell the others about it, wanting to do a little bit of investigation. On the day he had cooking duty he took a few minutes to go through Cal’s room, and was happy to find some hand lotion in his bedside table, along with an old toothbrush. He was baffled at first, but then realized what the thick-handled toothbrush was doing there. Little Cal didn’t really have the opportunity to get himself a sextoy.

Teenagers were quite inventive. He also had the suspicion that Cal was quite enjoying the anal play, and that probably had to do with their weekly night of fun. Even though the boy had no idea, he had been slowly but surely conditioned into becoming a size-queen.

Jeb thought long and hard about what he should do about the situation. He could have just left it at that. He was a good looking man, it was no wonder that Cal - locked away from the world on the farm - got interested. He was pretty sure that it would go away if he just ignored it long enough.

But did he want to ignore it? Because the other possibility was much, much more appealing.

 

***

 

He started slow, just giving out a smile or two when the boy earned it, putting a hand on his shoulder when he passed, or telling him how good he did when it was warranted. He didn’t do anything that anyone would have found strange and suspicious - not even the old bear - but it was enough to get Cal even deeper into his little infatuation.

Perfect.

He told the guys one night, proposing a plan. They both thought that he lost his mind, but it wasn’t a coincident that Jeb was the head of the staff. He was good at making people do what he wanted.

 

***

 

The next Saturday night was… interesting. They fucked off to their room right after dinner, but Ron and Gus were both anxious. And excited. Jeb didn’t know which more, but it didn’t really matter.

Even if something went wrong, there was a plan B, so there was no way they would get in trouble. After all, all they did was changing Cal’s drugs a bit. Yeah, some sedative was still in there, but Ron managed to get something else from a friend to spice things up a bit. If all went well, Cal wouldn’t be sleeping so deeply, he might even wake up - but he would stay weak and dazed, and would have very little recollection of what happened come tomorrow.

They started everything as usual; getting dressed, checking on the old man and then filing into Cal’s bedroom.

Jeb was pretty sure nobody breathed for a second when the door fell shut behind them.

He didn’t expect it, but the boy even  _ looked  _ different this time. His face was still smooth in sleep but it wasn’t as pale and as empty as it usually seemed. No, now he had a healthy color to his cheeks, and just generally appeared more… alive.

“Fuck,” Ron whispered with feeling. They didn’t dare move, but then Jeb took a deep breath and sat down by Cal’s head and that broke the ice.

The others followed, taking their usual places, pulling the covers off him. Gus swore under his breath when they realized that the boy wasn’t wearing anything. It had been an extremely hot day, but it still took their breath away.

They turned him on his stomach more carefully than any time before. Gus was on the edge of coming already, but he still knelt between the boy’s legs and pulled his asscheeks apart. Except, instead of digging in, he moaned loud enough to make Ron jump.

“What the fuck, man?”

“The little  _ bitch _ ,” Gus moaned, parting the firm globes even more so that the two of them could see the faint traces of wetness between them. “The little whore had been playing with his pussy.”

Ron actually reached over and nudged Cal’s hole with his finger, the digit sliding in almost easily. Jeb wasn’t surprised, he just smirked to himself. Very good. If his friends had any objections about his plan before, he was pretty sure they were firmly on board by now.

Gus batted Ron’s hand away and replaced the intruding finger with his tongue. He frowned at the taste, but wasn’t bothered enough to stop. Actually, he seemed even more into it than usual, his hands holding Cal’s ass hard enough that the skin grew white. Jeb almost told him to tone it down - because they didn’t want to leave bruises - but well. They might not have to worry about that anymore.

It was one of the rare occasions that Ron managed to ruin his own fun and come before he could even get a go at Cal’s hole.

Jeb snorted. They were really too turned on for their own good. But he had an idea. 

He waved Ron over, making him sit right next to the boy’s head, and then brushed his fingers through Cal’s hair. He leaned down, taking care to whisper right into his ear.

“Calvin, baby-slut. Open your mouth,” he said. Ron was obviously ready to bolt if anything went wrong, but Jeb was confident enough for all of them.

Cal actually moaned, sweet little boy-voice high and cute as fuck. That was okay.

“Come on, open up,” Jeb repeated, stroking his fingers over those lovely soft lips until they parted a fraction.

He motioned for Ron, and the man grabbed his soft cock in a shaking hand and pushed it closer until the head was nudging against Cal’s mouth.

The boy made a little sound again but didn’t wake up, shifting on the bed, hips twitching a bit. That might have had to do something with Gus lazily pumping three fingers into his hole.

“Baby-slut, open up, be a good boy.”

And just like that, Cal did it. Ron groaned. The opening wasn’t wide enough to fuck, but he managed to pop the head of his cock in, and it seemed like he thought he was in heaven.

Jeb couldn't deny that there was something absolutely amazing about seeing Cal with a nice, big dick in his mouth.

Ron started jerking off, just keeping his cock there. The boy - making both of them groan - started sleepily suckling on the head. Shit, that was something else.

Jeb couldn’t tear his eyes away. Cal was really amazing. He had no idea what he was doing to them, but he was so effortlessly… slutty. 

Gus kept up the fingering, while he had his other hand deep in his underwear, rubbing one out - even though he already came once while eating Cal out.

The boy was like an aphrodisiac tonight.

Ron grunted, hand flying over his cock when Cal made a little smacking sound as he sucked on the head of it. It was too much for Ron and he came just like that, shooting his load straight into the boy’s soft, pliant mouth. The milky liquid dribbled out when he pulled back and Cal swallowed unconsciously, licking his lips clean.

“Fuck me sideways,” Ron groaned. Jeb could definitely sympathize.

“Okay, boys. Let's get this show on the road,” he said, his own voice horace from being turned on more than he thought possible.

 

***

 

Cal almost woke up once they were outside, making pathetic, whining little noises all the while. He didn’t like having the garden hose showed up his ass and getting his belly bloated with water even less. He didn’t wake up completely though.

And, what Jeb found almost more interesting was the way the others interacted with the boy. Previously, it had always been ‘business as usual’. Sure, they enjoyed having their own little fuckdoll just for themselves, but now it was different.

With Cal more responsive, both Gus and Ron paid him more attention, wanting to see him react, moan and twitch from the things they did.

Jeb wasn’t any different either.

 

***

 

The barn was like a sauna as always. Except now Cal seemed to be more attuned to even that, slim little body starting to sweat as soon as they were in. They put him on the table, but before Jeb could start on the usual Gus was leaning over the boy’s prone body and licking him, drinking the moisture off his skin.

Gus was such a fucking pig.

Still, it was hot to watch him nose at Cal’s armpit, lapping and biting at the tender tissue until the boy started making distressed little noises.

Ron was almost continuously swearing under his breath.

After Gus finally had his fill they pulled Cal’s legs up, displaying his pretty, glistering little hole. He was already loosened by the fingering - and his own playtime before that - so Jeb started out with three fingers right away. The boy’s breath hitched, and he turned his head to side, face scrunched up in an adorable frown.

They usually did this in silence, but Jeb couldn’t keep his mouth shut now.

“It’s okay, baby-slut. Let me get at your pussy. Just open up for me,” he said as he pumped into him, scissoring his fingers until he could force his pinky in too.

“U-uh…”

“Hm, that’s right. Gonna feed this hungry little cunt. Gonna get you so full, baby-slut. You’re going to love it,” Jeb promised.

He paid a bit more attention than usual, and to his satisfaction it had the desired effect.

Little Cal was getting hard.

“Fucking slut,” Gus groaned. Of course, it was mostly just a reaction to the stimulation, but now that the drugs weren’t so heavy, they were finally able to see that sweet prick filling with blood and slowly standing at attention.

“A bitch. He’s a real, honest bitch…”

Jeb smiled. Yeah, he did like the way the boys were amazed by his work. It was part of the fun.

“Sure is, Gus. Sure is. Look at him. Needy little whore. He can’t wait to have Goliath fuck this dirty pussy,” he said, forcing his knuckles in until his thumb was the only part stopping him. It was even different to finger him. Cal kept twitching, muscles contracting and relaxing around him, not knowing what to do with the intrusion.

It was hot as fuck.

“Alright, baby-slut. Jeb needs you to let go now. I want you to let me in,” he murmured as he pulled back and tucked his thumb in. His stomach was filled with butterflies, and he was so hard that it hurt. He never wanted to have his fist in there so much.

Jeb took a few breaths to calm down before he started pushing. He kept his attention divided between his hand working on that puffy little hole and Cal’s face. He didn’t know if he wanted him to wake up or to stay asleep, but he wanted… something.

It took a bit more effort to get in. Cal wasn’t as mindlessly relaxed now, and it showed. But what took Jeb’s breath away when he finally managed - whole hand disappearing in that tight little pussy - was the way the boy’s eyes fluttered open for a second or two.

“H… Uh?”

Gus almost bolted, but Jeb was prepared for this. Had been craving this ever since they’ve first started.

“Shh, baby-slut. It’s fine,” he said, eyes on Cal’s confused, lovely face. The boy wasn’t really awake, but the wrong move could have done it.

Jeb started to move his hand very, very slowly, fucking Cal with his fist.

“You’re doing so good. I’m so proud of you. I just love your cunt. See? It’s sucking me in, wants to have more of my hand…” he waited, but other than his whole body flushing with arousal, Cal didn’t seem disturbed. His eyes were unfocused and glazed over, small cocklet twitching every time Jeb’s knuckles glazed his prostate.

“Yeah, you love it, baby-slut. Don’t worry, I will take care of your pussy, won’t let anything bad happen, just gonna make it nice and sloppy and happy, hm?”

Cal moaned, but then his eyes fell shut again.

Ron let out a long breath.

“How the fuck did you do that?” he whispered, voice somewhere between panicked and giddy.

“Well, he has a crush on me, I told you. And we had been training his body into being a fuckpupet for a long time now. All he needs is a gentle nudge, and he’s going to fall right in line,” Jeb explained as he pushed his arm farther inside. Cal’s hole fluttered around him, cocklet oozing out a drop of come.

A piece of cake.

 

***

 

They decided to have him on his back for Goliath. It was a bit tricky, but they found some rope to tie his ankles up beside his head. It was a lovely site; Cal with his ass up in the air, pussy gaping wetly from the thorough fisting he got. Jeb stood by his head - just in case - as the others got the horse into position.

He bent down - not wanting to get in the way, and needing to be close enough to the boy - and combed his fingers through Cal’s pretty, dark curls.

“You’re going to be fine, baby-slut,” he whispered, putting his hands over the boy’s ears as Goliath hopped onto the table, hooves hitting the wood with a bang. It wouldn’t have been good to have him startled.

It was Ron’s turn to guide the animal. He was always good with horses, and it wasn’t that difficult to line that huge cock up with Cal’s hole.

The difference was that the boy’s eyes actually opened again when the horse started moving, ramming that monstrous dick deep into his belly.

Jeb was there, leaning over him, smiling.

“Ha- uh… J-jeb?”

“Shh, that’s okay, Cal,” he said, not even trying to block the boy’s view of the horse neighing over them.

“It’s just good old Goliath, he needs to butter up your pussy nice and good,” he explained. Cal was dazed and loose limbed, breath hitching as the animal fucked him with gusto.

Jeb reached down and started playing with the boy’s cock, a few expert touches enough to get him fully hard again. Cal’s eyes fell closed from the pleasure, but he still seemed to be awake.

“See? You love it. And the poor guy has to let off some steam, hm? Be a good boy and just let him do it. He’s gonna put a real big load into your tummy, make your cunt greased up well for me.”

Cal kept whining, but made no move to object or get free. He was really such a slut. Perfect little fuck-puppet. 

“Next time, I may let you suck him first… Would you like that, baby-slut? I know you would, sweet little whores like you are always up for guzzling down a pint of ripe horse come…”

He kept his hand going on Cal’s cock, not giving his mind a chance to clear. If they were lucky - and he knew they would be - the pleasure would mingle with the words inseparably. The drugs made Cal very receptive of suggestions, and if Jeb had anything to do with it, he would turn into an enthusiastic cock slut. No matter the species.

“Ah… wh…? u-uh…”

“Gonna make you come now, baby-slut,” Jeb promised as he noticed Goliath getting closer to shooting his load. “Are you going to come for me? Are you gonna be a good boy and milk this old guy with your hungry cunt?” 

He sped his hand up, and managed to nail the timing, making Cal topple over the edge just when Goliath did. Even the horse seemed to enjoy things more with the boy’s hole rippling and squeezing around him.

Cal fell asleep - or unconscious - again as soon as he orgasmed, but that was all right.

Gus took the horse away, the front of his underwear dark when he managed to make a mess in them for the second time.

Ron wasn’t much better. He was just panting where he stood, hands clenching and unclenching by his side as he tried to get a grip on himself.

“That was… that was fucking  _ sick _ ,” he said, boxer tented.

Jeb smiled, giving a last ruffle to Cal’s hair before walking to his ass.

“I told you. He’s gonna turn out to be a right needy bitch. I mean, just look at this hole. There’s no way he will be able to resist it when we feed his pussy this well,” he said, pushing his hand inside without any difficulty. 

He had to close his eyes at the sound; that obscene, squelching noise of horse come sloshing out around his wrist. Fuck.

Ron swore and rubbed his cock.

“Right. I will leave you to it,” he said, going into an empty stall, probably to beat one out.

Jeb didn’t reply, too caught up in pumping his fist in and out of that absolutely sloppy, saggy boy-cunt. With his legs tied by his head he couldn’t fuck Cal from where he was, so he climbed onto the table, taking his cock out. It was a miracle he didn’t come in his undies like a kid.

Cal was loose around his dick, but for once not completely unresponsive. His overused, reddened entrance spasmed for time to time, like a puffy little mouth desperate for one more load. Who was Jeb to deny that.

He folded himself over the boy as he started fucking him in earnest, slamming his hips forward and enjoying the frothy come matting his pubic hair.

He was almost finished when Cal opened his eyes again, lips parted and letting out gentle little moans.

“Yeah, that’s right baby-slut,” Jeb groaned, not even believing that finally, finally he would be able to come while looking into to those pretty, fuck-stupid eyes. “You were so good, I’m going to give you what you need, gonna warm your belly with another load of hot come.”

He could barely finish before he came, cock jerking and spurting, adding his own into the mess.

Cal was still looking at him, dumb and dazed, blinking slowly.

Jeb grabbed his soft little cocklet, jerking it rough and fast until the boy’s breath was just as ragged as his own.

“Yeah, you love it, baby-slut… Gonna give you something more, huh? Something to fill you up properly, gonna drown your cunt,” he said. His cock was still inside and he did have a few beers before they’ve started...

It was the easiest thing in the world to just let go and piss right into that overused pussy.

Cal’s smooth, flat belly twitched at the first burst of warm liquid pouring into him, but the boy came again with a moan just when it became too much, right as the nasty slop started overflowing, bubbling out right beside the man’s cock.

Jeb was already longing for next weekend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! :D


End file.
